Honesty Professor Is Doopley
(Theory by Emoglobin) One twist in Section 8, just before the second fight against the Shadow Army, involves Honesty Professor Caesar Reality revealing himself as Doopley in disguise. In vanilla, of course, he only does this after Chapter 7, in order to get Mario to open the door. However, there are grounds to believe that Doopley was Honesty Professor the entire time, from Go Now through the epilogue, and all of his cooperation with Mario was just part of Belda's plan. History Doopley probably initially went undercover as Honesty Professor in Rogue Harbor to gather information about Lehnha and the Glass Stars for the Shadow Army, when, by chance, Mario showed up in his house with the Magic Card. Honesty Professor begins to show signs of villainy soon after this point. He asks Mario to join his "Special Movement" (probably referring to the Shadow Army). He also wants to destroy the Princess of Peaches, and explains that Crystal Star collection is a way to do so. He even tells Mario that "The Queen came to me once. I wanted to know the treasure...", which is probably how he got in league with the Queen of Shadows in the first place. Obviously, though, Mario doesn't join the Shadow Army or kill the Princess. so why does Honesty Professor continue to work with him? Simple: Mario can find the Glass Stars. Every time Mario updates the Magic Card, Honesty Professor is the first to find out, which would clearly be an invaluable source of intel for the Shadow Army. Honesty Professor never lets on that he's a spy; however, he does transform back into Doopley in Sections 4 and 6 to cause extra trouble for Mario. This is the only point in the game that this theory falls apart a little. If Doopley was working with the Shadow Army, it's hard to explain his actions in Section 4. Most notably, it appears that he actually found the Glass Star, but made no effort to bring it to the 10-Nauties. Perhaps he decided that stealing their greatest enemy's name and body would be of greater use to them? After Section 7, when Mario comes back from Moon with all seven Glass Stars, Honesty Professor meets him outside the teleporter room and tells him that someone has somehow gotten into Lehnha and that Mario must follow them at once. (This is the part where he is Doopley in vanilla as well.) In Sheltered Residence, Honesty Professor appears again and turns into Doopley right in front of Mario. However, Doopley doesn't seem to realize that he has blown his cover; later, he runs off screen in order to transform into Honesty Professor again. Finally, some of Honesty Professor's lines at the end of the game clearly demonstrate where his allegiance lies. He tells Mario to get out of Rogue Harbor and "Do not come to our small town" ever again; on the other hand, he exclaims that "We're all puppies for Queen of the shadows and Grodan! I announce my thoughts." Additionally, him saying "Yes... it seems like it's a game so it's good." is reminiscent of Doopley's self-awareness. The Real Honesty Professor So, does this mean that there is no Honesty Professor? Are he and Doopley simply the same person? No-- there is one time he appears on screen where we can be reasonably confident it's the real Honesty Professor. At the end of the game, in Goombell's final e-mail, Goombell appears with him in his house and says "As I always say, all lies come in the root of truth." This implies that Doopley's Honesty Professor persona was, indeed, based on a real person. Later in the same e-mail, we see that Doopley is busy performing with Sir Snow in a band called "Role of Mario", so we can assume he's too busy to continue working as a Shadow Army spy. Category:Theories